Duel Academy Secrets
by Punky-Monkeys
Summary: XCheck insideX, not playgured Emma and Amelia begin their new year at Duel Academy. With dark secrets in both girls pasts, as well as their present, their new friends are in danger. What secrets are they hiding, and what is with the boys?SmallJxA.OCxOC.Rx


_**Hello everyone!**__ Anime-Queen-2011 __**and**_**DarkAngel2011 **_**here!**_

_As most of you may know, I did post this story before but stopped because I was more involved in other stories._

**Yes and now we're posting it again, only this time on our joined account:3**

_Yes and for those of you who read it when I posted it, well, just remember what I told you._

**And for those of you who didn't read it, according to other reviewers, our two OCs…**

_Amelia (Who is me!) and Emma (Who is _**DarkAngel2011**

**Are mary sues. Well, we know that.**

_And we really don't care._

**Yes, they are mary sues because it is necessary for the fic.**

_We are giving you all for warning._

**Read the chapter and see if you like it or not.**

_If you like it, well, you obviously know what to do._

**Yes, and if you don't, then don't do what you would normally do.**

_Emma and Amelia shall remain the same throughout the entire fic. Like it…_

**Or lump it.**

_**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its cards or characters. We own only the title, story plot, and our four OCs.**_

_**-m-PunkyMonkeys-s-**_

Emma shot up from her bed. The sheets went flying and her raged breathing broke the silence of her Obelisk Blue dorm room. There was a dim, green glow coming from the digital clock on the side table at the head of Emma's bed. The clock read 3:17 am. Emma turned to the bed opposite to her. Her roommate and best friend Amelia lay sound asleep on her bed. Her chestnut brown hair fell over her face as she rolled over to face Emma, she was still sound a sleep. Emma smirked at her roommate. She felt of bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. She quickly wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand. Emma laid her head back down on her pillow, her dishwater blonde hair scattered when she made contact with the pillow. She pulled her blanket up to her neck as she rolled onto her side to face Amelia.

_Should I tell her about the dreams?_ Emma asked herself in thought; _the dreams are getting worse each night! Are my powers starting to develop to a stage where they're being activated without my concuss assistance?_

"Emma! Stop thinking, you're waking me up!" Amelia moaned from her bed, half awake, half asleep. Emma chuckled and rolled onto her back. She looked into the darkness of her room.

_I won't tell her. I don't want to make her lose her duel tomorrow. But will even Amelia be able to defeat the best duelist in the school? 3rd year Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki._ Emma thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_**-m-PunkyMonkeys-s-**_

"This new graduation requirement is total ludicrous!" Chazz complained. He was sitting in the dueling stadium with his usual smug face.

"Oh calm down Chazz. You're only upset because you lost to Amelia."Atticus cooed at Chazz as he leaned on the chair in front of him.

"Well it still is totally stupid!" Chazz barked back.

"You just don't wanna be some new kids mentor." Syrus said. His Ra yellow uniform glowed under the intense lights of the stadium.

"Either that or he's still upset about losing Alexis." Haselberry said sitting down next to Syrus, clear out of Chazz's reach.

"I did not lose Alexis!" Chazz screamed at Haselberry, his face was red from both embarrassment and rage.

"Sure looks that way to me." Bastion said as he took a seat behind Syrus.

"There is still hope for us." Chazz replied.

"Hope for whom?" A voice said from behind Chazz.

"Hope for me and…ALEXIS!" Chazz screamed as he turned to see Alexis Rhodes standing behind him. Her two best friends, Jasmine and Mindy, were on both sides of her.

"You and who?" Alexis questioned Chazz in a joking voice.

"Me and no one! No one at all!" Chazz screamed as he waved his hand in front of his face as if he was waving away his previous statement.

"Whatever." Alexis said. She, Mindy, and Jasmine all took seats next to Chazz.

"So where's Jaden?" Chazz asked Alexis.

"He's on his way." Alexis said as she fiddled with the .30 karat gold ring with a blue sapphire in the center of it.

"I still want to know where Jaden got that ring!" Mindy said when she saw Alexis fiddling with it.

"He won't tell me so stop asking!" Alexis told Mindy.

"It's still a little exocentric for a girlfriend ring." Atticus said, looking at the ring.

"Would you guys stop talking about the ring!?" Chazz said, slumping down into his seat.

"Hey guys." Emma said as she came up the stairs.

"Hey Emma." Everyone said. Emma walked over to them and sat down next to Atticus.

"Where's Amelia?" Syrus asked Emma as he turned to face her.

"She's on her way." Emma said, "Where's Jaden?"

"Same." Haselberry said.

"So this is Amelia's last duel?" Jasmine asked Emma.

"Yeah, she's the only one to make it to Jaden." Emma said as she looked at the stage. Jaden and Amelia are standing on it shuffling their cards. They got to their end of the stage and activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" Amelia and Jaden screamed in unison.

"It's starting!" Syrus said in excitement.

"No duh you moron!" Chazz said to Syrus.

"Quiet!" Emma said to Chazz.

"I'll start things off!" Amelia said as she drew a card from her deck.

"Sure." Jaden said with his big grin.

"To start things off, I summon my Familiar Possessed Wynn to the field in attack mode." Amelia said. Familiar Possessed Wynn appears on the field, "Then I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Jaden said with excitement. He drew a card from his deck, "I don't have a monster powerful enough to destroy her Wynn so I can't attack." Jaden thought as he looked at his cards, "Okay, I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defense mode." Jaden said. Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the field in defense mode, "Next I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"What are you thinking about doing Jaden" Amelia thought. Then the crystal on the necklace Amelia is wearing begins to glow. Amelia's eyes change to crimson red. Then, suddenly, Amelia's crystal stops glowing and her eyes return to their normal chocolate brown color. Then Amelia places both hands on her head and takes a few unsteady steps backwards.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked Amelia taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, fine. It's just a headache." Amelia said taking a few steps forward.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, fine." Amelia said, "It's my turn right?"

"Yeah." Jaden said stepping back.

"What happened?" Chazz asked.

"Umm….ah…..I don't know." Emma said fidgeting.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Chazz asked.

"No!" Emma said quickly. Everyone turned and looked at her, "Look! The duel is starting again!"

"Alright, I'll draw a card. Now I sacrifice Wynn to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Amelia said. Wynn disappeared and Dark Magician Girl took her place.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

_Well, for those of you who liked it, we're glad. So please, click on that 'GO' button and review!_

**And for those of you who didn't like it, click that pretty little 'BACK' button in the upper left hand corner and read some other fics.**

**DarkAngel2011**

_Anime-Queen-2011_

_**Punky-Monkeys**_


End file.
